metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Other M
I think we can safely assume that it is for the DS. The wii has much higher graphical output then I saw in the trailer. Anyone object to me putting it in. Metroidhunter32 18:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I do. Like Chozoboy said for the Aurora Unit 313 talkpage, it is a bad idea to speculate on this when it could easily go either way.--Tuckerscreator 18:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You only looked at the YouTube vid, didn't you? ~1:04 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chozoboy, when I clicked the link, all I got was the end of a Sony briefing. Corruption378 19:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Damn. The page is for all of them. You'll just have to click the link on the sidebar. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) It is definantly wii, i have the trailer in hd, and the ridley fight looks great. also wikipedia says wii 16:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Who the heck? Was the chick at the beginning supposed to be Samus, or what? And does anybody know who that lady at the end was? Corruption378 19:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If we want to speculate... (Though I don't, really) We see an ice world and Samus is checking a fallen trooper outside. Based on the last game's ending, maybe that is Sylux? Whoever she is, she smiles creepy. Also, we see Samus in the Varia throughout the entire trailer, meaning that it is after MZM. We also see the "Fusion style" Pirate. Also, you guys may have noticed that Samus's helmet is now pointed. This is sort of like Kreatz's ninja outfit. I'm going to guess that traditional ninjas probably had similar hoods. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Looked more like the "chozo pirates" from the manga, if you ask me. Dazuro 20:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't look too close, but the purple/green made me think Fusion. Anyone still doubting the manga as canon anymore? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New images! Trailers: *http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/24954 *http://wii.ign.com/dor/objects/14354733/metroid-other-m/videos/metroid_trl_e3_otherm_060209.html ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, ChozoBoy, me. But if this game does have specific reference to the manga, then suppose I will have to grudgingly accept the manga as canon. But I haven't seen anything in the trailers yet that reinforces the manga, though given that this seems to be a prequel game, then it will either have to or not. No escaping it now. (Sings: I'm still riding the old horse now, waving the battle flag, fighting in my one-man army, everyone else looking at me confused and creeped.)--Tuckerscreator 20:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, Adam's design is straight out of the manga, right down to the hat. And the pirate is almost certainly one only seen in the manga until now. Still need more references? Dazuro 20:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) That pirate looked like any other Pirate, to me at least. As for Adam, maybe.--Tuckerscreator 20:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, it's definitely the Fusion design, after seeing it in high-res. And that's awfully hypocritical of you, since you kept saying Fusion drastically changed the pirates on that damn history page of yours... But whatever. And how is Adam 'maybe'? You're just being stubborn at this point. Even if nothing else comes from the manga, there's no denying that Adam is straight out of it. Dazuro 20:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) A few random thoughts, does that "Remember me?" guy remind anybody of Armstrong Houston? Second, though we don't know who that woman is at the end, I have a sneaking suspicion that this person is related to Samus, as in some sort of sister. All I have to say is that I predicted this type of game quite well! Well, somewhat. It certainly does have the level of edge which I was referring to. (Check back on this forum to compare everyone's predictions to the actual result! A lot of you were just as accurate in prediction.) As for this being a product of the Manga, I think that it's safe to say that elements from the Manga would make its way into the game, considering that this is a joint effort with developers from Nintendo, with some of the people which developed the manga in the first place. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Houston was white, had a big beard, and a completely different helmet design. All they have in common is blue armor... Dazuro 21:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) What Fusion pirate? I'll watch the trailer again but it looked like it was from Super Metroid, not Fusion. And again, Dazuro, control your temper. Nobody here wants to hurt you or provoke you so don't do that to other people. I'm still "maybe" on Adam. There are similarities but frankly, I'm going to need more than just one person. Like I said before, if the manga is reinforced in this game then I'm shot down. But, honestly, try bring this up AFTER the game has come out and you've beaten it. Then we can talk. But it's too early to tell here. Maybe the bounty hunter guy was Weavel? It did look like his helmet, and the scene immediately cuts to Samus beating up a Space Pirate with same color armor as that guy. But why would Weavel be a human? Though it does explain why his design and stance was different than all the other Pirates in Prime Hunters. Since this game seems to be a prequel, they might try to explain how he first got "blown up." Which would mean we'd see Zebes in this game. But this is only a theory.--Tuckerscreator 21:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's not Weavel. Weavel's "voice" in Hunters was the same as all the other pirates from the Prime games, after all. Dazuro 21:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weavel had a voice? What did it sound like?--Tuckerscreator 21:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :.... I just SAID what it sounded like. That was the entire crux of my argument. Please actually read things before you comment on them. Dazuro 21:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I meant, which Pirate voice? The roaring voice they had in Prime, the screechy voice they had in Zero Mission, or the slurpy voice they had in Metroid Prime 3?--Tuckerscreator 21:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :..... When I say "the Prime games" why the hell would I mean Zero Mission? I meant the ones from Prime 1 and 2, and occasionally in 3. Obviously. Dazuro 21:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think it's safe to say this... This looks Nothing like Metroid. It looks decent, but it looks like a fighting game to me. Also, i don't wanna flame, just wanna say what i thought. --Jayfeather 21:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The roaring voice then, right? And he does this when he gets hurt or something? I'm just curious.--Tuckerscreator 21:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! That's an idea! What if this isn't a sequential game at all, but a Metroid-themed fighting game?--Tuckerscreator 21:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think it might be that mission Adam died in. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I know I'm not a member, but I just wanted to see if anyone agreed with me on this particular point: I really, ''really hope they change the name by the end of the development cycle, because for me, 'Other M' is a terrible title. I'm hoping they are just using it to refer to a new style of Metroid, hence the "other".'' The name shortens to "MOM" and "Other M" is an anagram for "Mother". Seems interresting. Very Japanese, too. We have to get used to Metroid being japanese again. The voice occurs for diffferent reasons/actions, but that isn't really important. I don't think this will be a fighting game or low on story. Its being done by TN, so we should just expect it to be a mix between Ninja Gaiden, Metroid Prime, classic elements, and some new twists. I expect it to be story-heavy. All of the people that wanted bounty-hunting sidestories are probably the target audience/aim, here. That is just a guess, though. Looked like there was a Kihunter in there too! During the fight with the longtialed purple lizard, there is a cloaked enemy next to it. I see doors with green or red markings on them. My best guess is that this game just has a dynamic fight system. Like in RE4, where after you daze someone, you can go up to them and trigger a kick attack. Ninja Gaiden is probably like this, but I've only played the older and DS ones. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :The lizards are chameleon things. The cloaked thing is just another one of those. But there is definitely a kihunter after that scene. Dazuro 22:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I really hope that Team Ninja takes into consideration all of the mythos that has been built up before this. To have Mother Brain attacking some area with its mechanical body goes against it being on Zebes before anything else, and the new Varia design (Besidse looking rather goofy, in my opinion) isn't in line with the end of Zero Mission. I know everything we've seen isn't final and we're just guessing based on prior knowledge, but it seems to say alot about this game's content. Time will tell, I guess. Zeruel21 22:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, they got Adam down pat to his catchphrase from Fusion and his design from the manga, so clearly they're at least doing some research. As for the suit design, it's based off the one from M2 and SM it seems, without all the extraneous lights. That has nothing to do with continuity, chances are. We don't know where MB is, or even if that's her (it might be another brain thing with a similar body, or something). You're making a lot of judgments with very little basis here. Dazuro 22:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I'll phrase my response like this: As a Trekkie, I looked forward to the new Star Trek film, but I was concerned that with all the recasting and other changes that it would be an inferior film compared to, say, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, which is my favorite. Now I consider it to be one of the best Star Trek films ever. Just goes to show where judging something based on what little you know before its release can do. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Psych experment: Does anyone else see something when MB fires the beam? (I loved ST too, even though I was half-expecting Spock to start cutting brains out.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Some people are thinking that the numbers on the top here may be related to the date. I doubt that's been finalized, though. You guys don't think those blue meteors in the beginning are Phazon, do you? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :New theory! Remember Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles? I suspect this might be similar--jumping around to different points in the 'Troid timeline. That would allow us to have Adam, Super-era Mother Brain, Phazon, etc all at once, as well as introducing new stuff. That would also allow for integration of so many gameplay types--maybe the first-person bits are Phazon-related, etc. Think Kirby Superstar--a bunch of games each with their own storyline, but slightly different gameplay, and all linking up in the end. It could work. Dazuro 23:32, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Well, gentelmen, I have a rebuff for your argument on Armstrong Houston. The man in the trailer was black, Armstrong was white. AS far as I'm concerned, it's probably one of the GFPD people that she worked with in the manga. It looks like it's probably based on the manga to me, because there was a battle with Ridley and Mother Brain prior to Zero Mission, re-read the manga and come back to this page. Parkersvx90210 23:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I've been considering that, Daz. Parker: Sam didn't get the Varia EVER at any point in time until the end of the manga. That guy doesn't look like the guys she worked with. Visibly, I'd guess that the guy was white. The main reason people are making the Armstrong jump is the line he says, followed by his suit color. I'm not going to guess at that any more, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You're true in your reasoning for the Varia suit, but keep in mind that for some reason she ALWAYS starts out with the Varia suit (Metroid Fusion, anyone?) we seem to forget about her first power suit and the Gravity Suit. What I interpreted was her yellow power suit, just with different looking shoulder blades. I'm pretty sure that you start out with it in this game. Parkersvx90210 00:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed that same thing Parker, but I thought I was just crazy. I also thought that it switched to showing her in the orange one after she Samus says, "It's time to go...".[[User:EvanEtrics|'Dark Samus will find Sakurai... Dark Samus will slaughter him... and Dark Samus will be in SSB4... Except, without Sakurai, there is no SSB4']] 00:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Star Trek was pretty awesome, and I didn't even know who Scotty was! I will say this about this new Metroid game: it was completely different than what I was expecting nintendo to do next. I was expecting for them to either follow-up with a 2-d game or a sequel to corruption regarding that mysterious ship. Everyone else I spoke to beleived this too. So when I heard about his, it completely blew my mind. It's nice to know that Nintendo isn't going to just stick to the tried-and-true formulas of old games. After all, experimentation was how Metroid Prime got to become the best Gamecube game ever.--Tuckerscreator 00:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, TC. Samus "always" starts out with the Varia because she received it from Grey Voice. She's never had it before this point, which is during the events of Metroid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) True once again, but at the end of Super Metroid everybody knows that she ends with the gravity suit, same with Metroid Prime and then in Hunters she somehow starts out with the varia suit again. The Gravity suit can withstand lava, breathe underwater, and reduce damage another 25%. Why would she want to switch back to it? Parkersvx90210 00:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, ChozoBoy, I think you made a mistake. Grey Voice gives Samus A''' Varia Suit, but he doesn't give her '''the VariaSuit that has the huge shoulders. She gets that one later from the Chozo Hieroglyphic.--Tuckerscreator 00:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) No, that is the Power Suit that is "legendary", not a Varia. You already "have" that upgrade, just no suit. Its just the Varia/Gravity that is noticably different in appearance. Parker, maybe she doesn't have a choice? We don't know and we avoid speculating. Maybe its power has a battery that dies, or the Chozo desgined this tool to "degrade" over time so powerful people wouldn't be able to run around the universe with this tech. It is supposed to be earned and used on the spot, after all. Heck, maybe she stores her upgrades for times when she thinks she'll need them. She obviously didn't end up needing that one in Hunters. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I think the "chick at athe beginning of the trailer" is, in fact, samus. Also the dude at the beginning of the trailer is probably Adam Malkovich (hell yes!) because he asked her "any objections, Lady?" (Check Metroid Fusion if u don't believe me)My question is who was the black guy who said "rememeber me?"? And if u look up the trailer on the E3 website it's for Wii, not DS. SxyBeast 18:46, 4 June 2009 Possible Story line Events If this game does indeed occur before Metroid Fusion, and the character seen is indeed Adam, I believe we may see how he died within the Metroid universe, though this is only a theory on what may occur. Dark Ridley 03:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) If this game game does, in fact, take place between SM and MF then why is Mother Brain still in it? For some reason, I can't get the idea out of my head that this could be a 3D Super Metroid which would explain the Ki-Hunters, the Mother Brain, and Ridley (as opposed to Meta-Ridley). Also, in the trailer when Samus is running through the lava area is it just me or does the red monster that jumps out look like Crocomire? I don't know why Adam Malkovich would be in it or who the blonde woman at the end of the trailer is but maybe they extended it like MZM extended the original Metroid. SxyBeast 22:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) She isn't "in" it. That was a cutscene. They'll probably play it at the beginning of the game just like the intro to Super Metroid (except this one will be Zebes self destructing). Yes, the monster looks like Crocomire. It has eight circular eyes. That is mosly it, though. Adam is there because there is still a story to tell about him. We also need to learn what happened with Ridley before MF. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Could Other M be an alternate timeline story, like the one in the newest Star Trek? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I've considered that. An alternate timeline could be cool(and, to me, preferable) but its unknown how all fans would react to this. Besides, given that Nintendo has already said that the game takes place between Super Metroid and Fusion, it doesn't seem like they're going to go with the alternate timeline idea, unless they just felt like throwing us a foul ball.--Tuckerscreator 17:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Between Super and Fusion seems pretty clear by this point. There isn't any reason to think that it is alternative to any element. They obviously read the manga and they acknowledged the Prime trilogy as an event in the series. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) First off, I should say that most of the things I say are mere speculation. I've never read the manga and personally don't think they should make it "canon". Maybe Adam looks like he does in the manga because they thought that they already have a model for Adam and shouldn't change it. Anyway, I was thinking, someone said Metroid: Other M abbreviates to MOM and "Other M" is an... anagram I think?... to Mother. Maybe the blonde chick at the end of the trailer is Samus's daughter with Adam Malkovich! Just sayin, it could happen.SxyBeast 15:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :For one thing, Samus is too young looking for it to be possible. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree. If that was the case, she'd have to be significantly older than she is, so I'd say it's extremely unlikely. DesertLynx83 05:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) About the Mother Brain part Seems like you haven't noticed that the MB part of the trailer was the last Fight of Super Metroid, MB kills the last metroid and samus gets the hyper mode (and she charges a mega powerful beam). As i commeted recently with some friends i guess the games traverse around various Metroid games... or just haves lots of cut scenes that explains Samus history (which puts the game between Spuer Metroid and Metroid Fusion. :Don't worry, we all noticed MB and you guys need to sign your comments. I'm not entirely convinced that it is a compilation. Assuming that it is not any kind of remake, I see the most likely places to fit this would be between MZM and Prime or Prime 3 and MII. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I thought Nintendo said that part of this was a story about Samus' childhood, suggesting it's giving more detail to her time in the GF police. Of course, that doesn't mean that it could cover multiple areas that the other games have left blank (Between MZM and Prime and Prime 3 and MII seem most likely to me), or even retell in better graphics parts of the other games. I also second the thought that the new suit is the Power Suit with a new design, as a part of Team Ninja's mark on the series. Zeruel21 14:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) New Plot Details 1up just did an interview with Yoshio Sakamoto (Metroid creator) and Yusuke Hiyashi (head of Team Ninja), and they made some confirmations: 1. That is Adam in the trailer 2. The game takes place between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion 3. The lab-coat woman at the end is not Samus, but another very important character. LINK TO THE INTERVIEW: http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3174587&p=44[[User:EvanEtrics|'Dark Samus will find Sakurai... Dark Samus will slaughter him... and Dark Samus will be in SSB4... Except, without Sakurai, there is no SSB4']] 23:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait, were people actually doubting that that was Adam? WTF? He has the same hat and facial shape and utters "any objections, lady?"... Dazuro 23:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also stated in the interview was that the guy with the helmet is one of Adam's soldiers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or did the scene featuring Ridley look suspiciously similar to the cutscene prior to fighting him in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? This probably has no significance whatsoever, but I can't believe I didn't make that connection before.EvanEtrics - Other D 01:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's an awesome reference. I'm not too sold on the new Ridley model though.... Dazuro 01:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'm just glad it's not "Omega-Phazon-Meta-Mecha-Cyber-Ridley". I guess that's why this is a prequel... [EvanEtrics], The Other D 01:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Prequel? This takes place after every single Ridley variation we've seen yet except Neo Ridley... Dazuro 01:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But I'd love for someone from Nintendo to explain how the hell Ridley keeps on coming back of being explodified ten times. Maybe Other M will cover this detail? EvanEtrics, The Other D 01:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Manga beatcha to it. As explained on his own page on this wiki, it features Ridley consuming the cells of dead bodies to restore his own. It's not like he actually disintegrates completely, after all. Dazuro 01:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Right, I should probably... you know... read some more articles. I've never read the manga either... EvanEtrics, The Other D 01:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::In Metroid Prime Pinball their is clone multiball. Maybe Ridley is cloned. User:TheEpicMetroidGeek 22:30, 11 June 2009 Living Body Arms Development Lab? Look at this: http://www.gametrailers.com/user-movie/metroid-other-m-f-by-f/319769 It is a frame by frame video of the trailer. At the end it shows that on the computer screen it says Living Body Arms Development Lab. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :The host speculated that cloning was going on there. It could be a Metroid cloning unit, as we know that that woman is not a Samus double. In Fusion, there was the Metroid Quarantine room that had dozens of them floating around. Maybe this lab is where they were cloned?EvanEtrics, The Other D 02:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) There is nothing that suggests cloning in this game. I found a huge volcano in the Pirate scene, though. The urban area reminds me of Daiban, which makes sense. Adam was there in the manga and it is an integral location for GF. Also, I wonder if they will take the SM comic into account when showing how the end of that story plays out. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) In MPH, Kanden's Volt Driver weapon was actually a separate, living organism made in the Enoema Living Weapons project. (I found that in the Nintendo Power strategy guide.) Maybe this something similar. About the graphics I'd like to know how much development time the game has (I read somewhere it began in 2007!) because some in-game scenes had poor graphics, mostly the FPS part. The Wii can do it much better I think, not as good as the cinematics of course, but it could be better than brawl.DIM87 03:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Fusion was hideous pre-release. As was Prime 1. And Zero Mission had that abysmal cartoon style. Metroid games never look as graphically shitty as the trailers make them out to be. Of course, they also tend to remove the cool scenes... (Damn you, Parasite Queen!) Dazuro 19:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : :Give it time... it has 2 years to improve (Correction! It has a year!). But I still hope it will look sorta somewhat like a 3D Super Metroid, I love that game. ShadeKirby... not a user. 02:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Infobox That thing takes up almost half the page. Could somebody make it the standard size?Zabbeth 18:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hi This seems to me that this is a continuation of metroid prime hunters or something like that. The graphics seem to "cartoony" to be a metroid game from the trilogy. -- 20:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Er... It isn't like Hunters at all. It isn't from "the trilogy" either. Metroid characters have always been stylized. Play Super Metroid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) High Quality Images For future reference, any new images should be derrived from this trailer. Really amazing detail! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I need an additional plugin for that one. But there is an alternative HD one here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJhFMLX5hB8&fmt=22 Hellkaiserryo12 18:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Dead trooper Here is the image of the dead trooper Samus is observing. This is the highest quality image and most zoomed in i could get. Please click it to view at full size. It dosen't look like sylux to me. Hellkaiserryo12 18:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, man! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Personally I think that blonde gal at the end of the trailer is Sylux.(EGAD1 17:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC)) I agree with you. That girl may not be an ally, it be an enemy, an android of the Space Pirate, some new enemy that the entire series with focus on (c'mon, its called OTHER M) it could even be Sylux. Many people though that Samus was a boy at first as they always referred her as a he but she's a she. Sylux maybe Syluxa! Diz Parlor 03:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) So if it is Sylux, then why isn't she dead after what ever should have occured between Corruption and Metroid II?--Tuckerscreator 05:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Im not convinced on this Sylux stuff. That thing at the end of prime 3 was a possible delano 7. Also it was chasing Samus after prime 3 which is before metroid 2 and super. Its not impossible but i would imagine they are saving sylux for maybe another retro game or possibly theres an extra part in the prime trilogy edition. Thats just speculation. But until i see Sylux as he appears in Hunters i dont think he will be in it. Hunters wasn't even made by retro. And this is made by r&d1. Also the dead trooper is wearing G-Fed armor, its probably MBD or another trooper. Remorhaz556 00:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) IMO, Sylux is a character from MPHunters, a game that is a side history of Metroid Prime, a game that is a side history of the main Metroid historyline, so there is almost no chance that we'll get Sylux, or U-Mos, or Ad Dane, or any Prime character, item or plot element. Except for the ice beam properties maybe.DIM87 04:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) That would be ridiculis not to have at least something from the prime games. If they don't put at least one thing from the prime trilogy in this game or any upcoming games then that will forever more isolate that series as the retro series. It would be smart for them to use this game to bring all the story lines together and then make Metroid five. Now it doesn't have to be sylux but sylux has so much story potentiol that there is a good possibility that it is him, or her as I think.(EGAD1 23:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC)) If Sylux were from the trilogy then i wouldn't be surprised. But Hunters is a spinoff of a spinoff. And on top of that its not even made by R&D1 OR Retro. If he's in it then awesome. But i wouldn't get your hopes up. Remorhaz556 14:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Um...Could it be the black gut who says "Remeber me?". Samus' voice So I noticed Samus has a voice in this game. Is the voice actor Jennifer Hale? I think it should be, I didn't like the voice in Brawl. Hellkaiserryo12 18:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds sort of like her. Unless someone can ask her, I won't speculate. Women's voices ar difficult to distinguish... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Reggie on MOM Not much, but something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:47, 5 June 2009 (UTC) IGN interview. Doesn't give too many new details like the last one, but we learn who is doing the cutscenes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Umm... it is an interview with the makers of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. What does that have to do with anything? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ahh... Fixed! MDB drew some conclusions as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) MDB also did an analysis of the trailer! Turns out Samus has a small mole on her left side of the chin. They've got some nice images, if anyone wants to bring any good ones over. Also, it is pretty obvious to me now that the "important" woman has blonde hair and not yellow like Samus. She also lacks the mole. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Revised During the trailer Samus's suit has the large shoulders of the Varia suit. However at points it has the yellow coloration of the Power suit and others it has the orange coloration of the Varia suit. I could be incorrect however i would like us to discuss this. The suit has been redesigned and perhaps the new power suit still has the big shoulders. I made this observation because there is a small paragraph concerning upgrades on the Other M page that says you appear to begin with the Varia suit. If this observation proves to be correct then we should update the page to include the information. edit: After watching it a few more times it is clear to me that samus is wearing two different suits during the trailer. One in the colours of the power suit and another in the colours of the varia. The suit has been redesigned(maybe a new ingame suit or just new style) and its more likely than not that they are the power and varia suit. Chronology See my post here! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :It is likely to change. I mean, before Metroid Prime was released, we saw Samus with all beams while fighting Flaahgra. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Also in MP3 when they showed the trailer at E3 (i think it was a E3) when samus was fighting ridley while falling down that shaft she had like nine energy tanks or something like that. Then later the number was reduced. (EGAD1 16:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC)) Power Suit I just noticed that the Power Suit has round shoulders in Super Metroid. Project M knows the series pretty freaking well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hell yeah. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 06:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I give them credit for doing their homework. That should make the game even better. DesertLynx83 07:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I just bought super metroid off the vc and i noticed too that the power suit had round shoulder blades. So what we saw in the Metroid: Other M trailer was probly the power suit with round shoulder blades. (EGAD1 16:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC)) But didn't the legendary Power Suit have smooth, red, shoulders, as seen in Metroid Prime without the Varia Suit?--Tuckerscreator 18:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :The suit is constantly undergoing redesigns in the series (just look at the Varia between Prime 1 and 2). I wouldn't read too much into it.EvanEtrics, The Other D 20:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I would. Her original suit had flat shoulders in Power/Varia. The legendary suit has round shoulders on Varia/Gravity/etc. This is last seen in Metroid II. In SM and MOM, we see round shoulders on all suits. Finally, this ends in Metroid Fusion with the loss of the Power Suit. There is certainly some type of chronology. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It goes like this: original Power Suit has yellow, rounded shoulders. Legendary version of Power Suit is not seen in Zero Mission but Prime features a different verison with smooth red shoulds that meld seamlessly into the neck. Metroid II and Super Metroid again feature yellow shoulders. I'm not to worried about this controdiction, as SM, II, and Prime all came years before Zero Mission but now with Other M, I guess they didn't notice this and thus never saw fit to recton this.--Tuckerscreator 05:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In Zero Mission after obtaining the legendary power suit if you activate the ability to unequip stuff super metroid style using a gameshark(cheating i know but the sprite is there) the power suit has round shoulders. And ZM varia has the bladed shoulders before the legendary power suit. So the way i see it the power suit has the flat shoulders and the legendary has the round shoulders. Then prime 1 and metroid 2 were just made before that was decided and they cant easily go back and change it. Prime has the Dark, Light and PED suit but they still have round shoulders. It fits for the most part. I reckon round shoulders are just a retcon from zero mission that make prime 1 and metroid 2s power suit design obsolete. Remorhaz556 23:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Black Guy? I'm black. But Metroid has never featured as black person before. At least Nintendo is starting to think out of the box. Who thinks this man is Armstong Houstons? Say 'I'. I don't. They should follow the comic and make him a red head with bulky blue suit. Diz Parlor 03:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) There was a black voice actor as a PED trooper in Metroid Prime 3. So this new guy is not the first.--Tuckerscreator 04:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Heres the dude's picture. --Ridley Kid 15:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) More links http://kotaku.com/5288216/nintendo-other-m-will-be-a-metroid-unlike-anything-ever-experienced-before http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211815/ http://www.vg247.com/2009/06/10/tecmo-kept-other-m-so-secret-koei-didnt-know-it-existed/ ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Another interview. I think we ought to do a Warioware: DiY article, based on that last part. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) In need of a Screenshot!!! If anyone has a screenshot of the year: "2010" from the Metroid: Other M trailer, please post it in the Metroid:_Other_M#Release_Date_Speculation section, under Plot. 001rich100 17:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I provided links with good visuals above (make sure you use the best ones!). You can get them yourself with the "Print Screen" button on your keyboard. Also, please sign your comments. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Check out the picture at right. --Ridley Kid 01:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Post-Fusion Do u think we will ever get a game after Metroid Fusion? I really want to know what happenend after that.Snore 01:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure we will eventually. After they finish filling in every nook and cranny in the current storyline. Then again they may just be procrastinating. But I am certain we eventually will see a continuance of the Metroid timeline. The future is just the oncoming present! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 02:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) (UTC) Nintendo tends to skip around the varying timelines from different series, but whats really annoying is, like with post-fusion, is when they ignore interesting parts of the timeline altogether. For example. We have little to no idea about what James Mc Cloud (Fox's dad) was up to before the Star Fox series started, there have been references to a "Demon Castle War" in 3 different castlevania titles (2 of those are VERY intertwined with it) and still, NO GAME ABOUT IT! We STILL have no idea how all the main characters had some type of horrible fate happen to them after Chrono Trigger, and this is AFTER a sequel, with admittedly decent music for the PS era (this game had 64 bloody playable characters! You think one would of known something). Exdeath64 08:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :But castlevania and chrono trigger aren't made by Nintendo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Release Date Speculation Some anonymous user changed the page to give information regarding the 3/25 and the end of the trailer, which some thought was a possible release date. Source? EvanEtrics, The Other D 03:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) more about suits!!! is it just me or did anyone notice that when samus is fighting mother brain the suit looked like the power suit. maby this sugests that you fight in the begining of the game? looks like super metroids power suit. they were both yellow with the same looking shoulders. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Father_brain Note the two Power Suits's different shoulders. The Prime incarnation is likely representative of the Legendary suit.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 17:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Tuckerscreator. Prime takes place directly after Zero Mission. There is no way Samus could have changed her suit. I mean, she was going back to Federation HQ to report on a sucessful mission, when she picked up a distress call and was sidetracked. Plain and simple.--Ridley Kid 21:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) M stands for Other Mother Brain or Other Metroid Prime Other M could stand for many things. The already speculated Other Metroid, or Other Mother. As in, what if there was more than one Mother Brain, like more than one Ridley? That would explain the Mother Brain thing in the trailer. Or (even more scary) Other Metroid Prime. This theory could be supported by the blue asteroid things (someone speculated them to be phazon) at the begining of the trailer. Plus, what is/was Metroid Prime? Could this game possibly explain its origins? Also, will we see how Adam dies and becomes the computer fro the Research Station in Fusion? Plus, will this game amswer how the hell Ridley and a bunch if Space Pirates got on board the reaserch station-Sean, Metroid fan (Not a member...yet). And a gift to you guys: http://e3.nintendo.com. This site has the trailer!!! Also in Fusion welearn that the people Samus is working for are experimenting on Metroids. Could that also be a plot line in this story. This could be backed up by the fact that Adam helps Samus destroy all that work done on the Metroids. :You ask a lot of questions. And post a lot too. Please preview your edits before saving, as admins have to manually patrol all edits. Try to keep to a maximum of three consecutive edit or lower. If you do not, you will be blocked. (to above) Okay, sorry 'bout that I did not know. --Ridley Kid 01:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Also, i'm a member now. :You have some intersting theories, however, I beleive that the Prime series is over now, and seeing as Ninty is working with Team Ninja and not Retro, I doubt that the Metroid Prime will ahve anything to do with it. Those meteors at the beginning didn't seem very important really. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :There's only one Ridley. And we know there's more than one Brain supercomputer. Prime is considered a side-story by the developers and it's extremely unlikely that the beast will show up at all, especially since Phazon was destroyed years before this game takes place. We already know why Ridley and the pirates were there--the Fusion official site explains it, vaguely. But either way it proves that they were on a raiding expedition, as opposed to all the crazy theories about Federation-Pirate alliances, cloning, etc. Dazuro 17:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, until the game actually comes out, crazy theories are going to be the norm. DesertLynx83 09:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have a question(s) 1.) Why did Ridley and the Pirates invade the Resaerch Station? If they invaded it for the Metroids, how did they know they were there? 2.) The scene with the meteors seems reminiscent of the Metroid Prime opener, does it not? 3.) If the Federation keep the secret of metroid expermenting from Samus and the citizens, what other dark secrets are they hiding?--Ridley Kid 21:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think the big ol' mysterious ' M ' does indeed stand for Metroid Prime. This game takes place BEFORE the Metroid Prime series does and of course in the old non 3D side-scrolling NES and SNES Metroid games, scanning things like Chozo lore and pirate data is impossible. I think if it were possible you'd get many things about the Phazon Meteor on Talon IV. Sadly this was impossible so Samus stumbled upon Talon IV when all her Chozo "parents" had already left. PhazonElitePirate 22:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC)PhazonElitePirate 18:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Adam Theories Sean: Question: Could Adam lead the team of soldiers that Samus works with? Thedead soilder looks white, and I'm thinking it could be Adam. Note: I will now be joining as Ridley Kid. Seroisly, watch the trailer. It gives a brief timeline (out of order) Timeline: Adam gives Samus a mission, and sends a trooper team with her. (Adam also prbably goes too) Team land on an icy planet, head towards some station. Team is attacked. Samus and Adam reach station, Adam dies (Adam could be the dead soilder in the snow) Samus enters station. Labcoat lady gives Samus a mission: Wipe out the Space Pirates on the planet.--Ridley Kid 01:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Interesting. However, I don't think Samus needs anyone telling her to wipe out Space Pirates. I think she'd be perfectly happy doing that on her own. DesertLynx83 09:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh, true.--Ridley Kid 01:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Fusion Upgreades for Samus and how they could tie in to Other M In Fusion, the Federtion somehow had the technology to give Samus upgrades fro her armor. Starnge, since Sylux's stolen is a prototype os Samus's. Could the technology for Samus's suit have been given to the Federation in this game? Also, what other Samus related items could they create?--Ridley Kid 21:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) This Federtaion group has a lot of secrets, and in Fusion, we only scratched the surface, I think.--Ridley Kid 21:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Return of Kraid? I just read a break down of the trailer (thanks to one of ChozoBoys links), and it said: 1:14-1:16 Samus is in a fire zone, spin jumping forward into the camera. You can see in the background a walkway overhead above the pit along with a Metroid Prime-style fuel pump. As she leaps over a HUGE fish jumps out of the lava. It looks like a GIGANTIC Squeept! Seriously, this thing is almost as big as Kraid! Could this be a new, deadlier version of Kraid? The pirates have made Ridley tougher, why not Kraid?--Ridley Kid 21:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Heres the link: an analysis of the trailer --Ridley Kid 21:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Seriosly, Use It. But Kraid is bigger, has alligator-like body, green skin, three eyes, and lives on jungle environments, transforming it into a smaller fish that dwells in lava is not making him more powerfull, I think this is a diferent species.DIM87 22:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Kay,but what is it? --Ridley Kid 01:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :When I saw it, I thought it might be Crocomire. DesertLynx83 18:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That is possible. It could be a rebuitl crocomire. It lives in lava (as seen in trailer), Samus is running from it, and it has the same number of eyes. --Ridley Kid 23:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Seriously, 99% of this talk page is pure speculation, the game has been announced a couple of weeks ago, even if looks incredibly similar to crocomire, we'll have to wait til 2010 to discover what is this thing. For me is something like a crocomire/stoke variation or an early stage of the cretures life cicle (like evirs -> draygon). But is just my weird idea DIM87 13:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, a lot of the fun about games before they're released is making guesses! Until I hear otherwise, my guess is Crocomire. DesertLynx83 22:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Release Date Um, am I the only one who noticed that there was a missile icon next to the "date"? Could this just be a weird way of showing how many missiles there were? DekutullaZM 20:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :That isn't even the official release date. It's just speculation. However, to answer your question, it didn't go unnoticed. DesertLynx83 23:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The missle number is 3/25.--Ridley Kid 15:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I read a comment on YouTube(and I know they can be very fallible but not entierley guaranteed lies) and it said that the guy pre-ordered metroid prime trilogy and they asked if he wanted to pre-order Other M too and said the game would be availible January 6th, if you wanna check this go to metroid prime trilogy trailer on YouTube and through the eariler comments.Agent r 23:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen that anywhere else, including GameStop's website. That's most likely a tentative date. I won't trust it unless it comes from Nintendo. DesertLynx83 21:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Why is Samus making the thumbs down sign? Hey! Check out this picture. What does it mean?--Ridley Kid 15:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Possibly that's just her saying no to Adam saying,"Any objections, Lady?" DesertLynx83 18:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Cover Art? Hey.Don't know if its fake or not, but I just found waht appears to be the cover art. Definitely fake. The art is unoriginal (found on a user page B4 the game was announced), The pics are from the teaser and nintendo.com, and the "6 bounty hunters"? Sure, if you believe it's going to be a hunters remake. DekutullaZM 16:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The other metroid? Come on. That was obviously fake. :It's obviously fake, but what about "the other metroid" makes it fake automatically? Lots of people have speculated that the quote may have influenced the title. But yeah... that's definitely not real. For one thing, it's nowhere near release date yet, so it can't have an ESRB rating. That's one of the silly mistakes most fake-boxart-designers make. I won't even touch the horribly written blurb on the back... also, it uses fanart. Nintendo obviously wouldn't do that. Finally, it explicitly says what user designed it. Dazuro 16:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, did I really post that last bit!? I thought I deleted it. oops. Anyways, it would automatically be fake because it would reveal major plot points. Nintendo probably wouldn't want to Blare Out The Answer To The Whole Title Mystery on the back of the box. They'd want to reveal bits and pieces through subtle plot twists in the game, so you'd have to buy it to find out the answer. What I want to know is what the reasons for it being T are on that box. --DekutullaZM 03:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC)